looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Hare Grows in Manhattan
A Hare Grows in Manhattan is a 1947 Merrie Melodies short directed by I. Freleng. Title Unlike many cases where "hare" is a pun on "hair", the title here is a play on a then-recent book, A Tree Grows in Brooklyn, which figures into the climax of the cartoon (however, it does also contain a punning reference to what hair does: grow). Plot The cartoon begins with the voice of an apparent Hollywood gossip queen named "Lola Beverly" (patterned after famous newspaper and radio columnist Louella Parsons, infrequently known as "Lolly"; note the next sentence) talking behind the camera as it pans across Beverly Hills, settling in on Bugs Bunny's "mansion", which is actually a rabbit hole with fancy trimmings such as columns and a swimming pool. Lola (or "Lolly" as Bugs calls her familiarly, also effecting her hoity-toity manner of speech) coaxes a biographical story out of Bugs, and he talks about growing up on the Lower East Si of Manhattan (presumably accounting for his accent). He is seen tap-dancing down the streets of the Big Apple and singing "The Daughter of Rosie O'Grady" (a song written in 1917 by Walter Donalds and Monty C. Brice). Most of the story involves Bugs being repeatedly assaulted by a "street gang" consisting of a pack of stray dogs, led by a tough-talking but none-too-bright bulldog who wears a bowler hat and turtleneck sweater (and also resembles Hector, a bulldog which appeared in a number of Sylvester/Tweety cartoons starting in 1948). There are at least two references to real-life New York City landmarks. In one scene, Bugs smacks the bulldog with pieces of pie purchased at the Automat; in another, he tries to escape through the Stork Club (spelled here "Stork Klub," wherein real storks are the patrons). Bugs then tries to hide in a rooftop billboard for "Egyptian" cigarettes, a play on animated billboards in Times Square. At one point, the bulldog finds himself hanging by one "hand" from a clothesline. Bugs, on an adjacent line, plays Tweety's time-honored "this little piddy" game (even talking in something close to Tweety's voice), peeling the clumsy canine's "piddies" from the line one by one. When he "runs out of piddies" and he dog falls, Bugs reverts to his normal voice, and his famous aside to the audience, "Gosh, ain't I a stinker?" Bugs thinks he has dispatched the dogs, saying "that's '-30-' for today!" He goes back to his tap-dancing and singing, and suddenly finds himself in a blind alley next to a newsstand. The gang of dogs reappears and marches in on Bugs menacingly. Bugs grabs a book and threatens to hit them with it in his "last stand". The dogs' eyes open wide when they see the book, and they turn around and race to, and across, the Brooklyn Bridge. The puzzled Bugs looks at the book and sees that it is the then-recent and famous novel, A Tree Grows in Brooklyn, which was obviously the inspiration for the cartoon's title. Bugs says to himself and the audience, in a rare quiet and reflective moment, "Ya know, maybe I oughta read dis t'ing!" As the underscore reprises an instrumental bar of "Rosie O'Grady", Bugs is seen walking away from the camera and toward the city's skyscrapers, while reading the book and humming along until iris out. Development The short was originally based on a short autobiographical piece of the same name that was published in the December issue of Coronet magazine in 1945. In the autobiography, Bugs recounts his rise to fame and only briefly mentions his days on the streets of Manhattan which he describes as "simple and carefree". He would spend his days throwing rocks at his pals, stealing carrots from local pushcarts, and dealing with thugs using his "rabbit punch" technique. The story continues in which Bugs reveals that his name was given to him by his family for his funny antics. In time he would land a job at a place called the Palace where he would serve as the rabbit in the hat of the magician the Great Presto. Eventually he would leave for Hollywood, much to the sadness of his parents, to become a star. Which he boasted that he "arrived just in time to save the movies from the hams who was overrunning it". Availability * (1988) VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Starring Bugs Bunny! * (1988) LaserDisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs Bunny Classics: Special Collector's Edition * (1991) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 1, Side 7: Bugs Bunny By Each Director * (1992) VHS - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 7: Bugs Bunny By Each Director * (1992) VHS - Bugs Bunny Collection: Bugs Bunny: Hollywood Legend * (2005) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc One * (2014) Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc 1 Censorship When this cartoon aired on The WB network, the following scenes were edited: * Lola Beverly's opening narration of Bugs' Hollywood home was shortened for time reasons (the edited version only has her mention his swimming pool). * The scene in which Bugs becomes part of the Egyptian cigarette billboard to escape the bulldog chasing him was cut to remove one Egyptian giving another a hot-foot (read: lighting a match under his foot; a common prank seen both in the Looney Tunes shorts, and done by the animators and directors at Termite Terrace), another Egyptian pointing to a cigarette butt at his feet, and to crop the shot so that way the word "CIGARETTES" is not shown. Notes * One of the pack of bulldogs in this short resembles Hector the Bulldog, a bulldog which appeared in a number of Sylvester/Tweety cartoons starting in 1948. Gallery A_Hare_Grows_In_Manhattan_1.jpg A_Hare_Grows_in_Manhattan_Coronet.jpg External Links A Hare Grows In Manhattan at SuperCartoons.net A Hare Grows In Manhattan at B99.TV A Hare Grows in Manhattan on the SFX Resource Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1947 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Bugs Bunny Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with layouts by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package